Question: For how many two-digit prime numbers is the sum of its digits 8?
Explanation: The possibilities for the two digits are 0 and 8, 1 and 7, 2 and 6, 3 and 5, and 4 and 4. Of these, a prime number could only be made from the 1 and 7 or the 3 and 5. 17, 71, and 53 are prime, but 35 is not. Thus, there are $\boxed{3}$ such two-digit prime numbers.